True Art
by Beyond Barby
Summary: Deidara hace una pregunta, Sasori hiere los sentimientos del rubio, ¿Podrá el escorpión resolver las cosas y encontrar el verdadero significado del arte? SasoDei fluff. Warning: Sasori & Deidara estan muy OoC.


**Hola, gente! Aún estoy trabajando en la traducción, pero como el 8 de noviembre fue el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Sasori, pensé en darle un pequeño detalle, mi primer fic original! :D Espero que les guste.**

**Warnings: Yaoi. (SasoDei)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta vez puedo decir que la historia me pertenece!**

* * *

><p><strong>True Art.<strong>

En un día como cualquier otro en el escondite de Akatsuki, Deidara y Sasori estaban discutiendo en su habitación. Sus peleas sobre el arte y su verdadero significado eran algo común, los otros miembros de la organización ya estaban acostumbrados. Si, para ser criminales a veces podían ser realmente infantiles. Sobre todo cierto rubio de ojos azules.

"Sasori no Danna. EL verdadero arte es algo que dura un momento y luego desaparece, un."

"Mocoso, explícame. ¿Cuál es el sentido de crear algo cuya belleza durará un breve momento y después se irá?"

Ante esto Deidara se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Estaba pensando, si él se convertiría en arte, haciéndose explotar. ¿Su Danna lo extrañaría? ¿Se alegraría de su muerte? Esas preguntas recorrían la mente del rubio. Después de unos buenos 10 minutos, Deidara se atrevió a preguntar.

"Eh, Sasori no Danna, ¿qué harías si yo muero?"

Esto tomó por sorpresa al pelirrojo, por supuesto que lo extrañaría, pero no se lo iba a decir. Su orgullo se lo impedía.

"¿Qué haría? Nada. SI mueres, simplemente… mueres y ya. ¿O qué quieres que haga? ¿Extrañarte?"

"No, solo era una pregunta, un." Contestó el rubio decepcionado.

Para ser honesto, a Deidara solo le importaba su Danna. Era la persona más especial en su vida, y las palabras de Sasori lo atravesaron como un kunai. La única razón por la cual Deidara quería que Sasori aceptara su arte era porque realmente le importaba, le daba igual lo que Pein, o Itachi o Kisame pensaran, ellos no le importaban en lo más mínimo.

Deidara miró el piso, sus mechones dorados cubriendo sus ojos, que poco a poco se iban llenando de lágrimas. Sin embargo, no podía permitir que Sasori lo descubriera, solo se burlaría de él.

"¿Mocoso?" Dijo el escorpión cuidadosamente. Sasori no era un experto en las emociones de las personas, pero sabía que algo andaba mal.

"N-nanii, Danna?" Su voz se quebró.

"¿Qué te pasa, mocoso?" Preguntó Sasori, tratando de ocultar su preocupación, por supuesto, fallando terriblemente.

"N-no es nada, un." Dijo Deidara y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de su rostro. Solo esperaba que el pelirrojo no lo notara. Continuó así, llorando en silencio.

"¿Estás llorando?"

"N-no."

"Claro que sí. Dime porque." De nuevo, Sasori no logró ocultar su preocupación. Ver a Deidara de ese modo era deprimente. Ese infantil, molesto y ruidoso rubio de algún modo se habpia ganado un lugar en el corazón de Sasori.

"N-no importa, un."

"Deidara, algo te pasa, dime que es por favor." Dijo Sasori en un tono más suave.

Deidara estaba sorprendido, jamás había escuchado a su Danna llamarlo por su nombre. Comenzó a llorar más fuerte, maldiciéndose. Los una vez silenciosos sollozos ahora se podían escuchar en toda la habitación. Lo que pasaría era que Sasori se burlaría de él, no había duda alguna.

Por otro lado, al escorpión se le hacía pedazos el corazón, no soportaba ver al rubio de esa manera, tan frágil, así que con cuidado, se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Deidara hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Sasori llorando y balbuceando cosas.

"D-d-Danna, n-no…"

"Shh… Cálmate, no pasa nada. Aquí estoy y no te dejaré."

Sasori estaba pensando, ¿qué pudo poner al enérgico rubio de esa manera? Sasori siguió contemplando las cosas que podían haberle causado dolor a Deidara, pero no encontró una respuesta. Así es, cuando se trataba de sentimientos, el gran Akasuna no Sasori, estaba perdido, quizá esta era la principal razón por la cual no encontraba las palabras para decirle a Deidara lo que sentía por él. Pero, después de todo, ¿para qué decirle? ¿Y sí Deidara no se sentía del mismo modo? No sabía cómo tomar un rechazo, por eso prefería quedarse callado, y por eso también, le mintió a Deidara al decirle que no lo extrañaría. Tal vez eso era, había una pequeña probabilidad de que el rubio se sintiera mal por eso, pero entes de hablar, debía estar seguro.

Cuando Deidara se calmó, Sasori decidió actuar.

"Deidara, ¿Por qué llorabas?" En lugar de responder, Deidara hizo otra pregunta.

"Danna, te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Adelante."

"¿Por qué me odias?" Preguntó Deidara, honestamente no quería hacerlo, pues tenía miedo de la respuesta que podía obtener.

"No te odio, ni a ti ni a tu arte. De hecho, podría decir que es todo lo contrario." Contestó Sasori, con un ligero rubor, pero Deidara no lo notó. Estaba más ocupado pensando en laspalabras de su Danna.

"¿En serio? Pero creí que-"

"Shh. No te odio, admito que no comparto mucho tu idea de lo que es el arte. Pero, Deidara, yo jamás podría odiarte."

Deidara abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso escuchó bien? Sasori no lo odiaba. EL rubio se separó un poco del escorpión y lo miró a los ojos.

Sasori se perdió en esos profundos lagos, veía en ellos un azul tan brillante que podría hacer que el cielo, el mar y Uzumaki Naruto murieran de envidia.

Deidara lo miró y suspiró. "Gracias, Sasori no Danna." Dijo el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa.

Sasori miró esa sonrisa y no pudo contenerse más. Con su mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de Deidara y se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieran a centímetros de tocarse.

"Deidara…" Musitó Sasori y después eliminó el espacio entre sus labios. Deidara abrió aún más los ojos y se quedó paralizado, Sasori sintió esto y pensó que Deidara no sentía lo mismo, así que comenzó a separarse, el rubio lo notó y colocó sus manos en la nuca de Sasori, atrayéndole más hacia él.

El beso estaba lleno de amor, después de unos segundos, Sasori succionó levemente el labio inferior de Deidara y este abrió la boca, dejando al pelirrojo entrar.

Mientras sus lenguas peleaban por el control, Deidara entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello rojo carmesí de Sasori, y las manos de este descansaban en la parte baja de la espalda del rubio.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad solo fueron unos cuantos minutos, se separaron. Sasori miró a Deidara a los ojos y lo abrazó. Deidara se sentía muy cómodo en los brazos de su Danna, y Sasori no tenía intenciones de dejarlo ir.

"Sasori no Danna…"

"Te amo, Deidara…" Susurró el pelirrojo en el oído de Deidara.

"Yo también te amo, un." Contestó Deidara.

"Y en cuanto a tú pregunta, si tú murieras, yo moriría también. Deidara, eres la persona más importante en mu vida, cuando mis padres murieron, me hicieron creer que estaban en una misión, después me enteré de que jamás volverías y me encerré en mi mundo, del que nadie me podía sacar. Entonces llegaste tú Deidara, tu cambiaste mi perspectiva del mundo, y también… Ahora creo que comprendo un poco tú forma de ver el arte, si tú no estas, no tiene sentido ser inmortal." Confesó Sasori.

"Danna…" Dijo Deidara asombrado, no podía creer que el escorpión se sintiera de ese modo. Nadie le había dicho jamás cosas tan lindas como esas, y el rubio sintió ganas de llorar una vez más, pero no lo hizo, pues sabía que su Danna estaba ahí para él.

Después de unos minutos de estar sentados abrazándose, a Deidara se le ocurrió algo.

"Eh, Sasori no Danna, entonces… ¿Qué es el arte?"

"Dei… El arte es algo diferente para cada quien, pero ene este momento, creo que el arte es algo efímero, justo como tú decías."

"Pero Danna, ¿Entonces debe terminar? Un." Preguntó Deidara, si Sasori comenzaba a creer que el arte era lago que tenía fin, y Deidara creía que él y su Danna eran arte, ¿eso significaba que debían terminar?

Sasori captó lo que Deidara trataba de decir y no supo responder.

"No lo sé, Deidara.

Ambos se quedaron pensando y finalmente, Sasori habló.

"Deidara, creo que lo tengo. El arte es algo que dura un momento…" Comenzó Sasori.

"… Pero su belleza es eterna." Concluyó Deidara.

Tan ridículo como eso pueda sonar, estaban pensando lo mismo. Ambos rieron un poco al ver lo que había pasado. Sasori se inclinó de nuevo y le dio otro beso a Deidara, esta vez más corto e inocente, pero aun así, lleno de cariño.

"Entonces," habló de nuevo Deidara. "El arte es una explosión eterna, un."

"Así es Deidara, así es." Contestó Sasori. Se quedaron dormidos toda la noche, abrazados y contentos, pues al fin encontraron el significado de arte y además, hallaron el amor que tanto buscaban.

Mientras, en la puerta de la habitación, estaban Kisame e Itachi, escuchando lo que pasaba.

"Yo gané. Ahora paga." Dijo el siempre sereno, Uchiha Itachi.

"Demonios, creí que no se lo diría hoy."

"Deja de quejarte y aprende a nunca apostar contra un Uchiha, y mucho menos si ese Uchiha soy yo. Ni siquiera mi hermanito Sasuke puede ganarme."

"Como sea." Dijo Kisame mientras sacaba una cartera con forma de pescadito y la colocaba en la mano extendida de Itachi.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar en Konoha, Sasuke estornudó.

"Salud, teme." Dijo Naruto.

"Gracias, dobe. Debe ser por el clima." Contestó Sasuke.

Por supuesto que era el clima, ¿quién sería tan estúpido como para creerse eso de que cuando estornudas se están acordando de ti? Bah, ridículo.

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leerlo, disculpen si Sasori o Deidara están un poco OoC. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sasori!<strong>

**Sasori: Gracias, Barby-chan. Aunque, ¿Tenías que hacer a Deidara llorar?**

**Barby: Err.. SI, sobre eso, disculpa, sabes lo que pasa cuando no duermo bien…**

**Sasori: No te preocupes.**

**Barby camina hacia Sasori y lo abraza.**

**Barby: Feliz cumpleaños, Sasori no Danna…**

**Deidara. HEY! Solo yo le puedo decir Danna.**

**Barby: Muy bien, no te enojes. *miedo***

**Hasta la próxima, dejen sus reviews! ;)**

**Ja ne**

**~_Barby_**


End file.
